casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Drop Called Eternity
A Drop Called Eternity (永遠という名の雫, Eien toiu na no Shizuku) is the twenty second episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on March 9th 2009 and the FUNimation Dub Version on October 21st 2012. Plot Death is slowly dissappearing from a world that is already dead, with a Sun that never sets and a hero who may never rise again. There are those who realize this, those who are oblivious to it and those who choose to ignore it for their own means. Leda wishes to control this world by forcing all to envy her beauty as she wishes to be the one to grant it to them, rather then Luna. Dio although only wishes to fufil his only desire of defeating Casshern who cannot even bring himself back to the world he destroyed. Leda makes her move and succesfully perswades the unnatural sun to only grant healing to her chosen few and finnaly accepts eternal life apon herself. Even in this paradise of life, where the Ruin seems to be anything but a reality, it consumes the world even more as more robots seek for Luna's salvation unknowing of her true nature. Braiking Boss searches for Luna bringing many who seek for their life, finnaly accepting her as the worlds Sun. As the world accepts Life as their new reality, Dio refuses to accept anything but his desire for defeating Casshern which begins to stand in the way of Leda's renewed hopes of becoming Gods and creating life. But Dio's desire is not the only thing that stands in her way, as her new body seems to be even more effected by the Ruin after The Sun's blessing. Luna infact granted Leda's eternal life but in return her Beauty was stripped from her and her absolute perfection taken nullifying Leda's chances for true happiness in life. Foolishly Leda takes more of the Sun's salvation selfishly while the selfless Casshern whiters in pain only to be rediculed by his rival Dio. Casshern and Leda reach the surface of their reality, Casshern must fight against Dio's desires, as he is his responcibility that he twisted Dio through his Sins. Leda's selfish actions have caused her to be completley stripped of her beauty with the granted reality of eternal life, her happiness taken from her so long as death is eliminated from the planet. After a long wait, a time that Dio could have expanded into forever in order to fufil his desires, Casshern returns to his top shape and is ready to finnaly face him. Dio has been able to survive his own mortality through his single obsession and can now find joy, the one feeling he can never replicate by living forever, in defeating Casshern. Credits *'Written By': **Yasuko Kobayashi - Screenplay **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Storyboard *'Directed By': **Naomi Nakayama - Episode Director **Masaru Kitao - Animation Director *'Main Cast': **Eric Vale - Casshern **Trina Nishimura - Luna **Brina Palencia - Lyuze **Jerry Jewell - Dio **Monica Rial - Ringo **Jerry Russell - Ohji **J Paul Slavens - Braiking Boss *'Guest Cast': **Bill Flynn - Gravekeeper Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode